The present invention relates to a novel instrument useful for the production of both music and writing.
It is common for people to carry a writing instrument and, while not quite as common, still common-place for people to carry a small musical instrument--e.g., a harmonica. Those who toil by scribing prose often enjoy the relaxation and recreation afforded by a musical instrument. The advantages of combining a music-producing and writing-producing instrument in one is self-evident: less to carry, less chance to lose one or the other, economy of cost and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single portable instrument capable of producing both writing and music.